FIG. 1 illustrates an inner fixed structure (IFS) 10 which is part of a thrust reverser assembly for a turbofan propulsion system for a commercial jetliner. Currently, many IFSs are formed as a carbon fiber composite component, with two carbon fiber reinforced face skins sandwiching a honeycomb core grid of aluminum in between and bonded together to form a panel in a known manner. Such an IFS cannot withstand high temperatures due to the composite face skins. To alleviate this limitation, an IFS can be protected using thermal blankets, but the blankets are costly, difficult to work with, and add weight.
The IFS illustrated in FIG. 1 is typical, with an inner barrel section 11, and two bifurcation panels 12 integrally formed with or fastened or bonded to the barrel section 11.